pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Relicanth
/ |dexcokalos=042 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation III |species=Longevity Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 2 |body=03 |type=Water |type2=Rock |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=51.6 lbs. |metweight=23.4 kg |ability=Swift Swim Rock Head |dw=Sturdy |color=Gray |male=87.5}} Relicanth (Japanese: ジーランス Jiiransu) is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Relicanth is a medium-sized, brown fish Pokémon. Its camouflage makes it blend in perfectly into the undersea caves where it lives. Relicanth is covered in many fins which are on the top, bottom and sides of this Pokémon. It's based off of the ancient dinosaur fish coelacanth. Gender differences Male Relicanth have longer jaw-guards then the females. Evolution Relicanth does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Head Smash'|150|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|6|0}} N/A |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} N/A |'Ancient Power'|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 1 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 6 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2|0}} 10 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 15 |'Rock Tomb'|60|95|15|Rock|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 35 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 31 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 21 |'Ancient Power'|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 26 |'Dive'|80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} 41 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 46 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 50 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 56 |'Head Smash'|150|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Wooper, Quagsire, Marshtomp, Swampert, Shellos, Gastrodon|95|85|10|Water|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 369 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 369 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 369 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 369 front.png |dpsprf=DP 369f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 369 front.png |ptsprf=DP 369f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 369 front.png |hgsssprf=DP 369f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Relicanth BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Relicanth BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Relicanth XY.gif |orasspr=Relicanth XY.gif|xysprs = ShinyRelicanthXY.gif|orassprs = ShinyRelicanthXY.gif}} Appearances Anime It was first shown in A Ruin With A View. A group of Relicanth appeared in The Relicanth Really Can. Several Relicanth appeared in Enter Galactic! A Relicanth appeared in Up Close and Personable! Trivia *Relicanth is one of the essential two Pokémon to unlock the caves of the Regis; the other is Wailord. *Relicanth, along with Zigzagoon, are the only two Pokémon left out of the Hoenn Pokérap. *Relicanth shares its types with four of the five original fossil Pokémon, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar, furthering its link to them as a living fossil. It also shares its type with Corsola, Tirtouga and Carracosta. *Relicanth is the only -type to learn Head Smash, as well as the only one to not receive recoil damage from it, due to its ability. In fact, it's one of two Pokémon that gains STAB and protection from a recoil-damage-giving move. The other is Clefable with Magic Guard. *Relicanth is one of only five Pokémon with its gender ratio that one is able to catch in the wild, others include Munchlax, Snorlax, Combee, Eevee and Togepi. Origins Relicanth is based on a Coelacanth which is often called the fossil-''fish'' (despite Relicanth not being a Fossil Pokémon). Etymology 'Relicanth '''is a mix of the words ''relic and coelacanth. It might also come from relict (something that has lived for a long or primitive time). Gallery 369Relicanth_AG_anime.png 369Relicanth_Dream.png Relicanth-GO.png RelicathSprite.png ShinyRelicathSprite.png| ShinyRelicathSprite2.png| es:Relicanth Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon